


002-2

by SweetCod



Series: LSD [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: 斜线有意义ABO警告





	002-2

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线有意义  
> ABO警告

水还烫着。跨进浴缸的瞬间，Shay起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

出乎意料，Haytham没有再强迫他。他快速帮Shay脱了衣服，把他按进浴缸，一捧接一捧地往他身上泼着水，手法没有一丝色情的意味。手指碰到乳头的时候，Shay的呼吸明显紊乱起来，而Haytham恍若未闻。

由于空间有限，两人不得不曲起腿，面对面坐在浴缸里。Haytham的小腿就贴在他的大腿内侧上，形成一个暧昧而奇怪的姿势。那些被Haytham碰到的皮肤总会骤然收缩，又叫嚣着渴慕他的手。Haytham则面无表情，就像他刚才说的——在认真帮他洗澡。 Shay发誓，他的脸肯定红得像个西红柿。 好在浴室里温度很高，Haytham的脸也很红。

也许他看不出来呢，Shay侥幸地想。

 

Haytham往手上倒了些洗发露，搓出泡沫。“过来。”

Shay听话地前倾。

他把泡沫堆在他的头发上，轻轻揉搓起来。一些泡泡滑落下来，粘在了脸上，他索性闭上眼安然享受。

真是太舒服了。

Shay忍不住用头去蹭他的手，同时听见Haytham无奈地笑了一下。

 

Haytham帮他冲掉头发上的泡沫。水慢慢上涨，逐渐没过了Shay的胸口。一种令人不安的窒息感攀上他的心，他想逃，但Haytham还掌控着他。

就在Shay以为自己要被淹死时，Haytham关掉了花洒。

“Shay，你有没有想过，如果刺客们把你救回去，会怎样？”

“但Monro教授找到了我。”

“万一你没那么走运呢？”

“我想，我的运气操之在我。”

“不错的话，”Haytham抬起他的下巴，“不过，能被你掌控的东西，称得上是运气吗？”

Shay呆呆地望着他。

他没想过这个问题。

他觉得自己不是个宿命论者，至少在入狱前不是。他以为那算是他活到现在，最倒霉的一段经历了。可后来呢，他还是逃了出来，甚至找到了更棒的工作，还有Haytham。

这难道不是运气？

 

“刚才那句话，也是兄弟会的信条之一？”

他故作轻松，让Shay更感到费解。

“是……我自己的信条。”

“总结得很棒。我想，我要把它记下来。”

“过去的信条，我是不是该抛弃它们……”

“我们都有过去，Shay。”

水下，Haytham攥紧了他的手。

“那你的呢？”Shay小心翼翼地开口。

“我？”Haytham笑了起来，“我的过去，大概比你想象中的还要糟一点儿。”

“抱、抱歉，我无意过问……”

“没关系。我们一家算是新世界最早的一批移民。”

Haytham平静地开口，仿佛在谈论别人的事。

“我的父亲是个船长。可惜在他有生之年，我只目睹过一次他出海。”

 

水凉了。

 

 

Haytham对着镜子把头发吹干。他没有去找衣服，就这么光着站在地板上。他也没什么好避讳的，但Shay仍然觉得非常奇怪，尤其在谈论过如此敏感的话题后。

他想开口说点什么，打破沉默。但Haytham毫不在意，既不尴尬，也不局促。

接着，Haytham把毛巾扔在他头上，帮他擦拭着。等到头发干得差不多了，他把毛巾的一角塞进Shay的耳朵，来回转动。Shay想让他再摸摸自己的头，又不好意思开口，只是乖乖把头垂下来。

“好了。”他听见Haytham说。

大团长的头发散在肩上。灯下，他眼圈有些发青，整个人散发着一种颓废的美感。Shay一直好奇他为什么要留头发。不过，如果他把头发剪了，那就不是Haytham了吧。

与此同时，Haytham不知从哪摸出一根暗红色的绸带。他拢好头发，随便扎成一个小辫子。

 

“为什么你总带着它？”

“习惯了。”Haytham嘴里叼着绸带。“但我从前是短发，很久很久以前。”

“所以，为什么要把头发留长？”

“Shay，这不重要。”

“我觉得，”Shay硬着头皮开口，“你对我忽冷忽热的……至少，有时候是这样。”

“哦，有吗？”

“当我想知道关于你的事时，你总是讳莫如深，但是对于另外一些事……”

“我很好奇。”Haytham 散开头发，把那根绸带缠在手指上，漫不经心地把玩着。

“比如……我想和你上床的时候，你从来没拒绝过。”

讲出这些话让他相当羞耻，仿佛他是头发情的公兽，无时无刻不在求欢。

“那我应该拒绝你，现在？”他浅笑着，把绸带绕在Shay的一绺头发上。

“我不是这个意思。”Shay握住放在他脸侧的手，“我只是说，我们除了上床，还可以做别的事情。”

“或许吧。”

“而且，我非常希望，能帮你承担一些事情。”Shay真诚地看着他。

“操我，本身就是在帮我的忙。”Haytham的目光中掺了一丝不易察觉的傲慢，“除非你不想。”

 

“我……我不是指着这种……”Shay语无伦次。他不敢确定，究竟是他用词不当，还是这代表了Haytham的真实想法。“我只是觉得……我们……”

“Shay，”Haytham突然温柔地打断他，“我爱你，但——能和喜欢的人做爱，这是从前我想都不敢想的事。你能明白吗？”

呼吸骤然急促。

“但兄弟会，他们……”

“放心，我有我自己的计划，”Haytham的神色又冷了下来。他把绸带从Shay的头发上抽走，“也许需要一段时间，但绝对不会……Shay！”

欲望来得很突然。

 

他环着Haytham的腰，把头埋进他的发间，舔了一口后颈处的腺体。Haytham立刻电击似的战栗起来，动弹不得。他的舌头舐过上次留下的伤疤，舌尖讨好似的在上面转圈。他尝到了一点信息素——那是一种奇特又好闻的味道，混合着茶香的醇厚和松针的清冽，还有一丝甜味——Haytham尝起来很开心，应该。

 

“看来……我们不用穿衣服了？”Haytham颤声问。

 

两人搂抱着彼此，跌跌撞撞倒在了床上。Shay吻得他喘不过气，Haytham不得不用舌尖抵住他的舌头，强迫他离开。Shay看起来有点委屈，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“我想让你……试试别的地方……好吗？”他抚着伴侣的脸颊，把垂下来的头发别在他耳后。

Shay侧过头吻了吻他的手腕，然后沿着手臂内侧，恣意品尝他的身体。途径锁骨时，他咬住那片皮肤，留下一个赤红的吻痕。Haytham佯怒，捏了捏他的耳朵，身体早已放弃了挣扎。

 

Haytham的乳头变硬了，像他下身的某个部位一样。Shay把它含在嘴里，用舌头反复打磨，让它变得更肿胀，同时用手掌揉着另一侧的。内心隐隐有些内疚，他不想让Haytham看出来。他确实希望自己能和他一同面对潜在的威胁——兄弟会，或许还有其他的。毕竟是他给他带来了一堆麻烦。

还好，Haytham愿意接受这样的补偿。

“去你的……Shay Cormac……”Haytham的呻吟中带着低声啜泣。

他终于张开嘴。一丝唾液垂落，滴在Haytham胸口上。手指把那一小滩粘稠的液体抹开，画着圈。

嘴唇蹭过肚脐，继续向下。

“如果弄疼你了……”Shay犹豫着开口。

Haytham沉默地分开双腿。

Shay小心地舔着他，然后把他一点一点地吞进嘴里。但他能做的也只有这样了——真正实践时，他才意识到通过这种方式满足Haytham有多么困难。

Haytham把腿岔得更大，以便他能把头靠在自己的腿根上。头发摩擦过敏感的皮肤，带来一种异样的酥麻。他趁Shay忙着照顾前端，把一根手指插进了后穴里，缓慢地抽送起来。这让Shay以为是自己没有照顾好他。于是，他模仿着之前Haytham的样子，用口腔裹紧阴茎，却不小心咬到了他。

Haytham惨叫一声，颈上的血管都鼓了出来。

 

Shay内疚极了。可是，想道歉也说不出话，只好尴尬地趴在那儿一动不动。

“别……别用牙……用舌头……”Haytham咬着牙指导他。

Shay按他说的，用舌头舔他，其实只是贴着阴茎乱搅一通。他的下巴已经酸了，唾液从嘴角滑落，狼狈不堪。 他想低头把他吞得更深一点，Haytham却用另一只手抬着他的下颌。Shay不敢动弹，害怕牙齿会再次把他刮疼。

“该死，你就不能利索点？”

Haytham的声音里已经透了些恼怒。他难耐地扭动着，中指还插在屁股里自慰。穴口紧紧地吸吮着他自己的手指，开合的瞬间，挤出一点黏液。

算了，看来他不适合这个。

 

Shay改变了取悦他的方式，继续亲吻他的腿根，同时把手伸向后穴。他在穴口周围深深浅浅地按压着，蘸取一点黏液，差不多的时候，把手指送了进去。

Haytham哆嗦着想抽出自己的手，小穴却因为紧张缩得更紧，两人的手指不得不地贴在一起。他感觉Haytham在急切调整着手指的位置，但他已经能轻松找到他的敏感点了。“Haytham，你得放松点……让我帮你，好不好？”

大团长羞耻地咬住嘴唇，蠕动着穴口把手指吐出来。

手指灵活太多了。Shay找到那一点，按下去，Haytham立刻呻吟起来。他怕过于用力会弄痛他，一开始只是轻轻触碰着，随后才开始施加力道。omega分泌的液体几乎把整只手都打湿，在月光下，泛着奇异的光泽。Haytham靠在枕头上，看忠诚的下属皱着眉，像对待易碎的瓷器那样插自己的屁眼。这不免有些好笑，要是能把这一幕拍下来就好了，他想。

脑子里电闪雷鸣，快感打断了胡思乱想。

 

Shay垂下眼睛，慢慢把手抽出来，睫毛微微扇动着，嘴唇鲜红。他始终硬着，前液顺着沟壑与突起淌下来；但他还是恋恋不舍地把头贴在Haytham的大腿上，让沉重的喘息卷着热气拂过。

“洞察之父在上，你简直像个哲学家。”他用戏谑地口吻说，“干我。”

 

Haytham的迷人之处在于他的侵略性，即便是被人压在身下的时候。那张脸上或许有狂乱，有痴迷，有不甘，但绝不会有屈服。指甲扎进Shay的肩膀，留下道道血痕。Shay因为疼痛呜咽了一声，信息素瞬间放大。空气中弥漫着海风特有的咸腥气息，还有一点被太阳晒过的沙滩的味道。

当他全部进去时，听见Haytham细细的呢喃。

“Shay，我以前……绝对不会和刺客睡在一块……”

“我不是刺客……”Shay含混不清地说。

“也不是圣殿，”Haytham趴在他耳边，沙哑的声音中透着性感，“不是我的人。”

此时，如果Shay留心，或许会为话里的双关而不安起来。但Haytham抢先一步，拉过他的手，把沾着黏液的手指全部含进嘴里，目光迷离，以极淫荡的方式，舔着他的指尖。

“快动。”他咬了咬他的手指。

Shay挺进他的身体。

 

Haytham两手箍住他的脖子，仰起头亲吻他的喉结。心脏跳得飞快，像是要爆了。眼前的Shay化作五彩的像素块，好像那种老电视上的雪花。他颤动，哗哗作响，与他融为一体。

 

我没骗你。我喜欢你，也喜欢和你做爱。

他仰着头，嘶哑地喊着。

可惜这些话只是错觉，是说给他自己听的。

他在每个月朗星稀的夜晚飞行。他发光，普照这片大陆。

然后他痛哭，让眼泪稀释掉高潮时的情欲。

他承认，他上瘾了，戒不掉了。

 

 

 

Shay永远在祈祷着结能消退得慢一点，这样他就能一直趴在Haytham身上，而对方拿他一点办法没有。然而，体内的异物感一消失，Haytham便把他推了下去。Shay软软地倒在一边。瞬间，他们相隔千里。

Haytham慵懒地靠在枕头上，头歪向一侧。像每次结束后，他的气息粗重而混乱，眼睛却亮得可怕。Shay用手指梳着他的头发，他的目光在Shay身上敲打了一遍，不耐烦地偏过了头。

“11点了，sir。”

“妈的，我现在精神得很。”Haytham骂了一句， 结果头撞到了床板上。他疼得皱起了眉， “失陪一下。”

“去哪儿？”

“工作。”

“如果你不想再来一发的话。”他又补充道。

“我不想……”Shay有气无力地说。

 

Haytham灵活地翻了个身。但他的双脚刚一触及地面，Shay就拉住了他的手。

“等等，”Shay虚弱地问，“你能不能把电脑搬过来？我是说，搬到床上？”

“老天，”一声不屑的嘲笑，“你什么时候变得这么黏人了？”

Haytham很反常，显得格外狂躁。印象中，每次他们做完，他都是一副灵魂出窍的状态。偶尔Shay甚至会怀疑，是不是有什么陌生的东西趁此进入了他的身体。好在，只要睡上一觉，Haytham便会从那种出离的状态中恢复。

但愿今天也是如此。

 

电脑周围散发着电器工作时特有的焦糊味，这恶心的味道灌满了他的鼻腔，已经盖过了Haytham的信息素。Shay失落极了。他想起洗澡的时候，热水没过脖子，那种喘不过气的感受。对，现在也是。

眼皮愈加沉重。Shay咬了咬下唇，指望疼痛能唤醒自己，可不管用——身体已经麻木了。他只能眼睁睁看着Haytham的轮廓愈来愈模糊，失真，扭曲，最后消失。

他睡了过去。

 

 

 

 

Shay赤裸着躺在他身旁，已经陷入沉睡。Haytham帮他掖好被子，然后端详起那张脸。

灯光下，他的脸显得格外年轻，简直像个不谙世事的孩子。

“要是能一直……”

梦中，Shay蹙着眉咕哝了一句。Haytham忍不住又摸了摸他的头，然后强迫自己把注意力放在屏幕上。

一行字跳出来：

别让我失望。

 

 

 

我也爱你，Shay。他轻轻说。

要是能一直爱就好了。


End file.
